Dawntreader
by Stryder Frost
Summary: Kherighan Dawntreader is a death knight. Once a Blood Elf paladin, now freed of the Lich King's dominion, he returns to his homeland. What he finds there leads him on a journey to redeem himself of he horrors he inflicted upon all he turned his back on.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After years of the cold, unyielding winter that possessed me so fully that I destroyed countless lives in service to the Lich King, I have returned to my homeland. The scar Arthas and his Scourge had torn into our land still leads the way to Quel'thalas. Rather than walk around, I trudge along the same path my former master took, decimating with vengeance the few remnants of undead that continue to wander aimlessly along the way. It does little to unburden my soul.

Half a day's journey brings me to our beloved city, broken in half from the explosion that resulted from the Sunwell being used to bring Kel'thuzad to back from death. So many fragments of the elven paladin I was sing to me from the walls of my old home. Staggering a bit, I carry on. I head not to the main city... I am not yet prepared for that trial. Instead I set off for Sunstrider Isle, to wander again in the fields of my youth. This trek feels more burdened than my hike through the scar, avoiding as much contact with my kinsmen as I am able.

The island still retained much of its beauty. I am very much out of place, a set steel blue armor covering much of my body, reflecting little light. Overwhelmed at the thought that the only scar upon this place might be myself, I turn to head back to the main city. As I walk away, my frosted eyes happen upon a beauty, dressed in crimson mail, attacking one of the lynx that roam these fields. Her emerald eyes flash with intensity as she delivers a fatal blow to the beast, then regarding her kill, a singing laughter floats to my ears. The corners of my lips painfully move upwards to a small smile... how odd that something so common should feel so unnatural. The lovely young blood elf then notices me watching her. Instead of the fear I expect, she grins at me in her triumph, her delicate form, which does not betray the power held within, almost dancing to the spot where I stand.

"Ella'dora is my name...," her head turns at a slight angle, taking in my features before continuing, "...death knight."

Ella'dora had regarded me without fear, knowing exactly what I was. Honestly, I was a little taken aback. The only emotion I could see in her astonishingly beautiful face was curiosity.

"I... am Kherighan." Even after all these years, the hollow echo of my voice still seemed like a foreign entity.

Tilting her head to the left again, a brilliant smile radiated in my direction.

"Very well, Kherighan. Why don't you make yourself useful and assist me with my training?"

In that moment, I knew I loved her, though the ice on my heart still dulled the sensation. With time, perhaps it would fully melt away and I could feel again...

The Turning of Kherighan

The day was overcast, a low rumbling rolled through the clouds. A lone Sin'dorei paladin looked up and wondered, Where has the light gone? The gray had fallen on his eyes, penetrating them till they looked half dead. No strong emotions. Just dulled hurt of someone who'd lost everything and felt he had no more to lose, except the thin strands of his defeated soul. He felt cold and labored to breathe. It was if a sheet of ice had suddenly formed over his chest. Kherighan had witnessed his comrades fall before the onslaught of scourge, the endless waves of eyeless ghouls tearing though the land in a necromantic frenzy. None of that mattered now. There was no feeling left. After watching his beloved Nortiana devoured by the soulless beings, he found no more reason to fight. The light had left him. Now, lying here on the border of the Ghostlands and the Plaguelands, Kherighan labored for breath, though he truly no longer wanted to breathe.

Heavy, deliberate footsteps stirred the ground. Kher turned his head towards the being that was moving towards him. He lay under a twisted ashen tree, flat on his back, one hand clutching a worn two-handed broadsword that was caked with the coagulated blood of the undead. He beheld a man covered in heavy armor, eyes glowing blue under a steel skull-like helm. There was no mistake, this was the death knight Arthas. Betrayer of Lordaeron, destroyer of Quel'thalas...

Arthas' lips moved under the shadow of the helm, emitting a deep, commanding voice that was beyond that of a human. "What shall I do with you, young paladin?" The glowing blue eyes shifted to a nearby ghoul that had crept up, jaw cocked to the side allowing a mucus-like saliva to drip from the lower left corner. The sockets regarded Kherighan with malevolent intent. He could only assume the being was to devour him. Arthas moved his hand back in a gesture to swat the deformed corpse. Apparently the wretch had retained enough self-awareness to recognize the threat to its existence, cringing and backing away. Arthas glanced at the ghoul, then back at Kherighan.

Reading into one of the many destinies Kherighan was regarding as his ultimate fate, Arthas offered, "No, that is not what I intend for you."

A cruel smile curled the corners of the Lich King's lips. He lifted the runeblade Frostmourne with one arm, pointing it at Kherighan's near lifeless form. "You shall become as I. A paladin turned death knight. And you will know true power... true purpose."

Frostmourne glowed eerily, a light blue light creeping from the edges. All Kherighan Dawntreader could do was watch helplessly, knowing what he'd become. After this act he'd be the enemy of all he believed in, destroyer of all he had sought to protect... and yet... it did not matter to him. The reason for his life no longer was here, and for a brief moment, a desire to make the world burn with his anguish overwhelmed him. This was all that Frostmourne needed. The Lich King's power seized on the anger and pain that wracked his soul, twisting it into nightmares, rewriting his past to one of sorrow and betrayal. Kherighan felt nothing now but rage, dulled by grief but ever present. As Frostmourne's essence seeped into every pore on his body, a single tear froze in the corner of his eye, then ignited into bright sapphire flame which engulf both of his eyes. Bracing himself with his sword, Kherighan pulled himself from the ground, his entire body searing with frost. The will of the Lich King bound him, and he would follow without question. Kher glanced at the ghoul that had regarded him as a meal just a moment ago, sneering viciously. The wretch instinctively tried to run, but with unseen hands Kherighan pulled it back to him, bringing down his battle worn sword with such force as to cleave the monstrosity in two. Arthas regarded the action with slight amusement, then turned his gaze in the direction of Light's Hope chapel.

"Come, my death knight. We have much to accomplish."

Glades

Starting from his nightmare, Kherighan reached for his runed axe, leaping to his feet where once he lay prone. The land about him was not decayed and littered with shuffling scourge. No plague-ridden mushrooms the size of small buildings released spores into the air. The tree above him was not black and knotted. A few traces of sweat inched their way down from his dark hairline to his brow. If it were only a nightmare-

Kherighan shook his head attempting to bury the memories of the day he'd become a creature of pestilence. He was now amidst the gilded woodlands just east of Quel'thalas. On a soft patch of verdant grass lay Ella, her fair form adorned in a red dress. Her emerald eyes fluttered open as she gazed up at Kherighan.

"You are not one for a long nap, my dear."

A slight smirk slyly masked the concern she felt for her beloved. She did not ask about his nightmares, nor attempt to learn of it second hand. Yet rumors had spread regarding Kherighan since his arrival in their homeland. Faint, broken tales of a berserker, cold and cruel. Of his blatant slaughter of hundreds of thousands of lives: human, orc, elf... He had been a harbinger of the Lich King. Ella could not imagine the man before her being the executor of such deeds. Or perhaps she could, but did not want to believe it.

Kherighan let the blade of the axe sink into the ground as he slowly lowered the massive weapon. He did not release it... he hardly ever let it leave his person. The fact that Ella'dora was able to get him to dress in civilian clothing was an achievement in and of itself. Today he wore a loose white shirt, plain charcoal pants and some dull black boots. She would have to do something about introducing some color into his ensemble next time... but one battle at a time.

Ella wrinkled her nose and said, "We are quite aways from the Scar. You needn't have brought your axe."

With the word axe, Ella waved her delicate looking hand dismissively. She did not like the thing, imbued with Arthas' power and forged with Kher's own tortured soul. When she looked at it, it seemed almost a rival for his affection. The thought that a... thing... could be as precious to him as she did not sit well with her. Not at all.

Not seeming to understand the underlying intent in her words, Kherighan replied, voice otherworldly as always, "There are always menacing creatures about. They do not need unholy earth to exist. Even here. I am proof enough of that."

A petite frown tugged down on the corners of Ella's lips. "You are not evil, or a creature. You were used. You need to stop punishing yourself."

Walking to where she lay, Kher sat behide Ella. "I do not deserve your love. Neither can I deny my wanting of it. I should turn away away from you, for the things I have done are beyond forgiving. I should not exist. The Light should scour me clean from this world. That would be justice."

"The Light forgives," Ella countered, "Do not forget we Sin'dorei stole the light to become paladins. We sought to draw it from higher beings, and even as such those beings of the Light forgave us. It does wants you to exist, for if you do not how could you make amends?" Ella raised an hand, caressing Kherighan's cheek and she gently turned his head to hers. "And I would rather not exist if you did not, my love." She kissed him tenderly, drawing him closer to her. Kherighan's grip on his axe loosened, till he let it go entirely, using the hand to cradle the silken skin of Ella's back. The axe tipped away lazily, as if caught in a slowing spell. As it landed in the blades of grass, inaudible to all except those attuned to such things, the axe hissed in discontent.

Silent

The earth is scorched, black and shadowed. Faintly living trees sway uneasily as a silent breeze weaves its way through their branches. Unnatural jerks of rotting limbs dangling from darkened corpses can be seen as they meander through the desecrated land without direction. Ghostly wraiths glare out at the world that abandoned them, jealous of those still living. They are more than willing to relieve them of their warmth and drag them into the cold to suffer along side them.

Something catches all of the undead in the area's attention. Elven wretches, members of the undead for several years now, look to the northwest, suddenly called. The desecrator's power is near. An unheard order is reached by their uplifted ears... or where ears were once perched. As one, like a writhing mass, the scourge move towards the call. It beckons them on, as flickering flame drawing gnats and flies closer.

The power needed fear. It needed to be sated. It needed its master.

Soil from the scar caked their awkward feet. As they touched the grass it wilted, leaving behind a trail marking the trek they made towards their objective. The machinations of their minds had been lost long ago. They moved purely by instinct, increasing their momentum as they tread nearer to the force which called them. Swarming over the rolling hills, only parted by the trees and rivers along the way, they flayed any manner of critter or beast that should happen to unwittingly come across the mob. There at last, it was, laying in the grass next to a pair of the living, the runed axe Sceratus.

A pair of flaring blue eyes suddenly turned and glared upon the mass. Though unheard, Sceratus began to sing with macabre joy as the death knight who owned those blue eyes swiftly snatched up the unholy weapon and dashed forward to meet the undead congregation. The first zombie to enter combat with the death knight found itself staring at the lower half of its decrepit body as it ran a few more steps, then toppled over in an gangling heap. It's upper torso had been cut cleanly away from just under the ribs up. It began to crawl toward its assailant, but its movement quickly stopped as the blade came down and split the zombie's head in two. Ichor flew from the blade as it came down again and again upon the assailants it had called. Battle, war, death. In the hands of its master there was no end to the destruction it would bring on the world. But... the woman...

Behind the death knight, a young paladin female chanted, hands glowing gold as healing spells were called to protect her lover. Her interference did not go unnoticed. Several of the pack turned their attention to her, scrambling across the glade in an almost worg-like manner. Unarmed, the paladin looked about for anything that could be used to defend herself. Nothing. Desperately, she called upon the Light's divine protection. The air about her shimmered as a shell surrounded, protecting her from all harm. From the corner of his eye, the death knight saw the danger she was in. The spell his beloved had invoked would not last long. He moved all his weight to his left leg and pivoted, leaning back slightly to put all his strength behind the next swing of his devious weapon. A few dozen cleaved bodies flew in all directions. The death knight then did a full twist of his body, stopping himself with his right foot and pushing off of it to launch himself towards the undead that were after the paladin. Leaping into the air, he brought Sceratus down on the one closest to her. It was split at a slight angle, from the top of its misshapen head to its the side of its waist. The organs inside the monster had long since decayed to nothing. Only a sap like blackened ooze escaped the areas where it was split.

The axe's blood lust was fulfilled, and the inaudible din that had brought the scabbed ghouls and zombies to the location suddenly ceased. The purpose that had driven them to this area no longer present, the corpses looked puzzled, if that were possible. Some seemed to writhe in pain, as this area was fully engulfed in sunlight. The death knight was stilled decimating all that were near him. Those that could get away scattered in the direction of the Scar, though it was not fear that sent them but familiarity. In the death knight's frenzy he repeatedly smashed the last undead creature into an oily paste as he brought the blunt end of Sceratus again and again. The spell of protection fell away from the paladin, releasing her to move about again. Breathing heavily, she walked over to her protector and placed a hand on his shoulder. His clothing was splattered with black blood and dirt. He sharply turned, as if to attack her. Catching himself, a fog escaped his lips as he exhaled roughly and fell to his knees.

Apology

Foul smoke puffed achingly from the crude pyre Kherighan had made in the Eversong Woods. The decomposing filth he had cut down earlier could not be left for the beasts of the glades to consume, lest they become infected and pose a danger to the innocents of the city. His brow furrowed as he regarded the results of his massacre. The maw of an undead lackey was locked in a silent scream, which was no doubt the final act of its living counterpart. Hard to imagine that this might have once been a breathing being, that this mouth could have laughed, or eyes have shed tears. There was also the possibility that in years previous it may have actually fought alongside him. Kherighan heaved the carcass onto the fire to be consumed.

Ella'dora had consecrated the ground about the flames. She looked not afraid, but concerned for Kher. He had decimated ranks of the undead before her eyes with such ease. She had seen the unadulterated rage within him, which was once again hidden behind that stoic face of his. He now looked forlorn as he tossed the last of the bodies on the pyre. The whole event had been so sudden, now she had time to wonder what had drawn the ghouls to the two of them in the first place.

Kherighan's clothing stuck to his body, face still spattered with the blood of his victims. In Ella's mind an image flashed of him in full armor standing amongst a recently harvested wheat field, pale golden with autumn's touch, obscured in places by the bodies of horde and alliance alike. Fierce and terrible, the image of his past turned towards her with the same look of rage she'd seen just moments ago... and it was gone.

Embers float up into the air from the intensity of the heat. A faint orange glow from the fire highlighted the elve's silhouettes as the sun faded into the horizon.

Ella spoke lowly, "This was not a chance encounter. Something drew the creatures to us."

Kher answered her merely by nodding, not looking in her direction but down at Sceratus. The axe crackled lightly with energy along the runes engraven into the blade. He suspected the axe of this treachery. His control of the weapon had always been hard won. All of his anger and contempt for this world had been poured into it when he had emblazoned those runes. That he still carried it was mystery to him, but he could not let go of it. Or perhaps, it was the other way around.

Looking up, Kher locked eyes with his love and spoke, "We should head back to the city. I would suspect standing here in the dark would only be inviting more chaos." And so they walked, slowly side by side to Quel'thalas. Ella placed a hand on one of the few clean patches still visible on Kher's shirt. The guards at the city entrance watched them with interest as they passed, particularly at Kherighan's appearance. There was little trust for the knights of the Ebon Blade. The recent defection of their ranks to the horde and alliance wasn't trusted. These warriors had fought for Arthas. The Sin'dorei in particular had hard feelings on the matter, given their once great city was brought to this ruin by Arthas, the first and leader of their accursed breed.

Ella led Kher through the city streets to her quaint domicile. His first visit back after the defection had been met with fear and suspicion. Word had reached them of the mass dissension of death knights from Arthas, so the guards did not stop him from entering, but they also did not interfere as the denizens of Quel'thalas threw rocks and rotting food at the one considered a betrayer of their race. He had gone alone, telling Ella to stay behind as he went to speak to the leader of the sparse remnants of the blood elves. Now, though there was still fear, Kherighan was less reviled.

Drawing a warm bath in a guest room, Ella left Kherighan to wash the remains of war from his body. Alone for the moment, he regarded the scars he bore upon him. In one battle, he had be run through with four swords and still defeated all his assailants. He'd been an unstoppable juggernaut under Arthas's thrall. Sighing, he lowered himself into the bath and removed the evidence of his recent battle.

Later, after they'd both cleaned up, they sat together in the living room, moonlight peeking in past the curtains that clung to a nearby balcony. Sceratus was locked away in a weapons chest a few rooms down the hall. Ella'dora and Kherighan seemed lost in thought, not sure what to say to the other. Ella broke the silence.

"You are quite ferocious in battle."

Kherighan flinched, yet offered a slight smile, "Monsters generally are."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." Ella'dora rolled her lovely green eyes, shaking her head.

"But it is the truth. There is an ugliness inside me that I want to rid myself of. It could hurt you, and I could never bear to hurt someone I love like that again."

Kherighan's cringed at the word 'again' even as it left his lips. A vision of a burning chapel moved forward from the back of his mind, and a building next to it. The words of another blood elf woman trying to reach him, to remember who he was, to see what he had become.

Taking note of his reaction, but not pursuing, Ella responded, "I'm stronger than you give me credit. I am not blind to the fact that there are things in your past you can not change." Her eyes flickered over to the lazily passing moon. "However, you have changed who you are. I see you have a greater destiny than you have the foresight to see." Turning back to Kher, she smirked, "You have been stupid like that ever since we met, but I swear I will make you see."

Startled by her gentle jest, Kherighan let out a short laugh. "You are impossible to deny, my dear Ella. I'm sorry I ever gave the indication that I doubted you, or your resolve. In truth, you are my strength."

Ella'dora stood up and walked towards Kher. She wore a simple red gown adorned with an elegant braided cord tied about the waist. Her feet were bare, leaving little marks upon the marble floor as she made her way to him, her relaxed hands linked behind her back. Upon reaching him, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

After a few moments, Ella removed her lips from Kherigan's and leaned in close to his ear. She whispered to him, that beautiful smirk finding its way to the corner of her tender lips. "Now that you've finally seen how utterly amazing I am, maybe you'll stop doubting what I see in you."

Now Kherighan looked out to the moon. He still doubted himself, but he felt he could not disappoint the angel who now draped her arms around his neck.

Moving On and Meeting the Dark Lady

Brilliant and inviting, the sun's rays cascaded past the velvet curtains of the balcony. It brushed its warmth upon Kherighan's chilled face as he lay upon the bear skin rug that adorned Ella's floor. She lay next to him, arm draped across his chest as she slumbered. As the sunlight moved over her fingers, she stirred. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked upon Kher's face, flashed a small smile, and buried her face in his chest as she hugged him. Kher ran his fingers through the silky golden and amber strands of hair that flowed from her head. He let the moment flow through him, wishing it to last forever.

Ella sat up and stretched, arching her back, arms reaching towards the roof.

"Shall we get something to eat, my dear one?" Ella grinned from ear to ear as she spoke. She seemed quite content today.

Raising an eyebrow, Kherighan replied, "Yes, then we should pack for a journey. After yesterday's events, I think we need to further your training. And...," Kher's eyes flashed towards the room where Sceratus was locked away, "there is something I must look into as well."

His response brought a look of excitement and caution to Ella's eloquent features. She was looking forward to learning from Kherighan. He had, at one time, been a powerful and renowned paladin amongst her people. He'd been among the first few to push the Scourge back from their home to allow them to begin its reconstruction. It may be this fact that stopped them from killing him on sight when he returned. Still, this other thing he spoke of, she felt a slight chill when she heard those words.

Holding her questions about this other thing for the time being, Ella inquired, "And where shall we be going?"

"To begin, Lordaeron. I wish to speak with Lady Windrunner." Kherighan's voice seemed to be imbued with more power than normal when speaking the name of the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. Ella might have taken a step back were it any other who spoke it than he. She did not like the Undercity, mostly because it was full of Forsaken. Sure, they had attained freedom from the power that bound them, but... they were undead. And they tended not to care about bathing. I mean, they live in a dank dungeon sewer, she thought to herself. She looked to Kherighan to see a look of wicked amusement on his face.

Realizing she had not hidden her disgust very well, Ella replied, "I'm guessing this discussion with the Dark Lady is not in regards to my training, but this other thing to which you've being very vague and secretive about?"

"You are correct. From there we will set out to Light's Hope. There we will work on furthering your skills. After that..." Kher's gazed wandered to the west. "We shall see."

After a rather large breakfast (Ella'dora got the distinct feeling she would not be eating so well for a good while), they packed a few provisions for the trek ahead of them. It was a couple days hike from the Undercity to Light's Hope, and they would not be mounted. The couple made their way to the raised hall where the current ruler of Quel'thalas, Lor'themar Theron, stood talking with his advisers. He looked their way briefly as the passed to the room behind, gaze lingering a bit longer on Kherighan, who returned the look evenly. In the back room there was a raised platform upon which rested a teleportation orb. This led straight to the upper streets of Lordaeron. Kher always felt strange using this magic, more the domain of mages than anything he'd ever been himself. Unlike the death gate, which felt only like passing through a darkened doorway and emerging in another room, using the stone almost felt as if being pulled in all directions, then being snapped back together violently.

Reaching out together, Ella and Kher were engulfed in light. The overly decorated room faded from their sight, then when the brilliance waned, the cold darkened stones of long unkempt castle walls filled their vision. An identical orb to the one in the elven chamber sat in front of them. They were in upper garden area of the Forsaken city.

From the corner of her eye Ella could swear she saw spirits that still haunted the courtyard. Yet when she turned, they were gone. She did not like this place. Kher took her hand, looking at her reassuringly and indicating they should continue on. She stood close to Kherighan as they walked into the ruined halls of the castle. Voices of the past seemed to cling to the castle walls. A great betrayal had occurred here. This is where Arthas had run his own father through with the cursed blade of Frostmourne. King Teranus' tomb now lay in a chamber behind the throne room. The fact that the last king of Lordaeron's final resting place displayed so openly and reverently before the entrance to the Forsaken's lair could only be explain by how much he'd been respected by his people, even now in the decrepit versions of their former selves.

Several corridors led to lifts that lowered to the Undercity. Kherighan led her to the eastern most lift. Dual abominations guarded it diligently. Ella thought to herself that just the smell coming from the horrible mutations made of parts of several dead bodies would be enough to discourage intruders. Gases visibly permeated the air about the monstrosities. Their dead eyes blankly stared at the two as they passed. Ella instinctively moved her hand to her nose. They entered the lift, which abruptly cascaded straight down to the sewers below.

When the lift stopped, they exited and continued on into the circular layout of the Forsaken's home. Kherighan's armor reflected the luminescent green liquid that ran through the sewers of the Undercity. He was dressed in full battle gear, Sceratus perched on his back, wrapped in leather and bound in ebony rope. He looked quite fearsome despite the fact that abominations were about twice his size. Ella was also in full plate gear, crimson and gold of the blood knights. At the moment she wished she had a helm that covered her face. The smell on the air of decayed flesh overwhelmed her. It was all she could do not to vomit. Kherighan seemed unaffected by it. Then again, he had fought side by side with such creatures for many years. Still, it angered her slightly that he wasn't suffering at all. She wished he'd hurry.

Almost as if he'd heard Ella'dora's wish, Kherighan quickened his pace, descending lower into the city, then heading toward the south eastern edge where Sylvannas's chambers lay. Forsaken guards grinned at them eerily as they passed. It seemed to Ella that today was look at the blood elves day. She'd be happy not to see many guards again in the near future. The shadowy halls of Lady Windrunner's throne room were obtrusive and uninviting. In the center, floor raised several feet above that of the entrance, stood the Banshee Queen. She wore the garb of the ranger she once was, eyes blazing red and skin ashen in color. Sylvannas emitted the same echo in her voice as was in Kherighan's as she greeted them. "Welcome, Sin'dorei. Now tell me, why do you trouble me with your presence?"

Kherighan ascended towards the Dark Lady, removing his axe from his back. Guards watch him intently, though they had no doubts that if he attempted an assassination of the banshee she would be the cause of his doom even without their help. Locking eyes with Kher, Sylvannas saw no intent of harm. Part of her was disappointed, as she had no taste for this unlife. She existed for a single purpose. Vengeance. She did feel a special kinship with the death knights. Their story was so much like her own, once under the thrall of the Lich King, now free yet reviled by the world of the living. Ella'dora caught a glimpse of this fondness coming from the banshee's gaze, and watched the encounter closely, amused that this powerful Horde leader took an interest in her beloved. Sylvannas cast a short glance at Ella, smilingly knowingly, then looked back at Kher.

"You were a closer party than I with our former master." Kher almost spat the last word of the sentence. "The weapons we death knights wield should be very familiar to you. It holds power in it with the runes etched in the sides. My hate and my desire to destroy fuel this blade. Lately, since my freedom, it seems my control of that power has diminished while its fury continues to burn bright. Sceratus", the blade crackled at hearing its name, "has become more like Frostmourne than the average rune weapon. I can not part with it, for it is part of me. Do you know of any way I might have to control my weapon again? Otherwise, I fear it will be my destruction." And that of everything I hold dear, he thought to himself.

Once again, Lady Sylvannas cast her ruby eyes on Ella'dora. It made Ella uncomfortable to see a being so close to her own visage turned so twisted. More so that in these glances she felt she was being judged. "Were you not my former kin, I would hear not of your story. And were you and I not so alike, I would not help you." Sylvannas placed a hand on Kher's cheek. Ella was sure now that the banshee was doing this to get a reaction from her. Kher was so intent on Sylvannas's answer that he did not noticed the gesture. Ella smiled to herself as the banshee's beguiling technique were so utterly ignored by Kher's single mindedness. "Your answer lies in Light's Hope, which I sense you were intending to head to anyway. You'll know what to do once you get there." The witch smiled slyly drawing her face close to Kherighan's. "I'll have you remember that you owe me. I may collect on this favor at another time."

Kherighan raised and eyebrow and bowed his head slightly, wrapping his weapon in its leathers and strapping it to his back once more. Sylvannas smiled regally as she watched the two of them leave. Ella couldn't help but look back at the witch, offering an amused and victorious look. The Dark Lady apparently did not even see, already discussing another matter with one of her advisors.

A short while later they emerged from the Undercity and exited the main gates of Lordaeron's crumbling walls. Ella breathed deeply. The air was not as sweet as that of the Sunstrider Isle, but at least the condensed and stagnant air of those sewers was now gone. Almost gone, anyway. Some of the odor still clung to her armor. This would have to be rectified at a later date.

Kherighan seemed lost in thought over what he'd heard. Lady Windrunner had offered little in the way of advise. It was more of a hint that a favor.

She closed her eyes and said in an indignant voice, "So, I suppose we should begin our trek through the Plaguelands to Light's Hope. That is, unless you'd like to go back and spend more time with your Dark Lady." She opened one eyes and smirked at Kherighan.

Woken from his meditation, Kherighan turned to Ella. "Yes. I mean, not about Lady Windrunner. Heading to Light's Hope. We should start moving."

As they began walking further from the city, Kher placed an arm behind Ella's back.

"You smell of the sewers. You shan't be holding me till we've bathed." She brushed his arm away jokingly and laughed. They followed the road from Lordaeron to where it merged with a road that ran east and west. They turned together to the east and made began their trek through the Plaguelands.

Through the Dead

Stepping past the shoddy barricades of the Bulwark, Kherighan felt as if he saw scales shifting over his field of vision. He looked about for Ella, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sensed this was some illusion, or perhaps a nightmare. From the dying trees that were scattered on either side of the road mist slithered towards where he stood. The mist split and rose in front of him, forming into humanoid shapes before his eyes. The mist solidified into fur-lined steel armor, hands covered by gauntlets, images of skulls and demons decorating their garb to inspire hopelessness. Lastly, fearsome helms that obscured their faces in shadow.

"Welcome, brother."

They spoke as one, all voices reverberating with the unholy powers of the death knights. Four armed brothers surrounded him. Still, Kherighan was unable to trust anything he saw. He surely felt the ground beneath him, smelled the scent of disease on the air. He reached out and nudged the closest of the knights. He was definitely solid.

"Where is Ella'dora?" Kher's voice was grim as he spoke, reinforced by a look that was equally firm.

"Your companion stands nearby, wondering the same thing about you." The one who spoke wore the basic armor of a fully initiated death knight captain. "She knows nothing of what is going on."

The four began to circle Kherighan. He felt he knew these knights, but his instincts told him they definitely could not be here, for all of them were quite dead.

The leader laughed, "Yes, your first incursion as a death knight. You were part of our group. We struck the Scarlet Crusade together."

Images flashed through Kherighan's mind of a beach on the eastern shores of the Plaguelands, Sceratus, caked in the blood of his enemies; the knights about him hacking through the screaming fanatics as they threw themselves at the brigade. Both he and his blade were lost in the haze of battle. With each life he cut down, the less fatigued he felt. His battle lust consumed him so fully, that when there were no more Crusaders to fell, he quickly turned on his brothers. After it was done, he alone made his way back to their base, no regret or remorse for the broken bodies of the other death knights that now lay with the corpses of their prey.

Eyes now narrowed and studying the same death knights that now surrounded him, Kherighan muttered, "So, what now? Have you come to take my life as I took yours?"

The leader shook his head slowly. "For you, that would be release. No, your life isn't what we're after. However, your suffering has lessened since meeting your young paladin companion." A cruel, knotted grin appeared beneath the death's helm. "Now, if that life were cut down as ours, before it could be honed and shaped into a power to face the Lich King, that would be fitting. You, we will only incapacitate, so you can watch as we tear her apart."

Kherighan reached for Sceratus, with one hand undoing the rope which bound it. The four lowered their heads, preparing for battle. Each carried a different weapon. The leader wielded a worn two-handed sword... one which Kher recognized from a former life. The one he'd held on the day he was turned from the Light.

The death knights all rushed him at once, hitting him from all sides. Kherighan gasped for breath as the leader hit him with the blunt side of the blade across the midsection. From the left a heavy gauntlet that covered an orc's forceful hand connected with his cheek, drawing blood. The other two grasped him by the arms, trying to pry his axe from him. The leader drew back, readying a blow the would certainly cause Kher to lose consciousness when it connected.

An image of the battlefield where a wave of Scourge had enveloped his long dead companion suddenly filled his mind. But it was no longer Nortiana in the vision of his nightmares. Ella's face now looked at him in horror as she was dragged into the soulless mob...

Crying out in anguish, Kherighan pulled sharply from the death knight which held his right arm, bringing the handle of his axe up sharply to it chin, causing a sickening crack as it broke the jawbone in two on impact. A gargled cry escaped it (from the lips it appeared to be a female orc, but by the register of the voice it was hard to tell). Pushing off the the other who still held his left arm, Kher brought a heavy boot to the chest of the captain, knocking him back. The one who's jaw had been broken fell backwards. As its backside connected with the ground and the blue eyes grew dim, it faded into mist. The others looked shocked. Taking advantage of this brief opportunity, Kher drew Sceratus back as if he were about to throw a spear, then thrust it forward with all his might, the top point of the blade wedging itself between the glowing eyes of the large orc who'd left the mark on his cheek. Blood spurted out violently as Kher pulled the evil blade back again with incredible speed. The behemoth brought its hands to its face and like his comrade faded slowly back to the mist, from his head down till nothing remained.

The death knight who'd held his left arm let go, falling back out of Kherighan's range and pulling two axes from behind its back. Eyes stinging with tears of rage flickered back and forth between the remaining assailants. The captain pulled himself up from the ground where he'd fallen, hunkering low to the ground, sword firmly grasped between his hands at the long braided hilt. The dual wielder was certainly a blood elf; the captain was a human. The blood elf leaped into the air, spinning with axes outstretch like the blades of a fan. Kher blocked the first axe, which connected with the flat side of Sceratus. He immediately attempted to duck below the second strike, but was not quick enough and a gash appeared on his forehead. Had the swing been cleaner the battle would be over. Blood rushed into his right eye. As the blood elf assailant's blow had struck him, the captain began rushing forward. Kher's left side was exposed from fending off the first attack. Bringing up the sword with all its power, the captain's swipe clashed into the armored chest of Kherighan, vibrating with a loud clang, sparks flying off as the metals collided. Kher felt the blow through his body.

The inertia of the blood elf death knight's leap took her over Kherighan. It spun gracefully upon landing, twisting towards Kher again to be ready for another pass. While powerful, the captain's hit had missed it's mark, the gap between the leggings and the chest plate. Sceratus had been raised to fend off the blood elf. When the captain's blow had landed, Kher was already beginning a swing downwards. Sceratus seemed to split into identical versions of itself, one still held in its master's hands, the other moving of its own accord. Almost as if dancing, the twin blades swung downwards together, connecting with the leader's head, the first knocking away the helmet to reveal a human face, skull exposed on one side from the results of his previous encounter with Kherighan. The actual Sceratus sliced fully through its head just above the jawline, resulting in a wail which changed to a sort of watery last exhale. Like the others, it too faded from existence. The sword he had used, however, remained, falling to the ground without any hand to hold it up.

Kherighan was not the death knight he'd been in the past. His drive no longer increased with each kill. The four had injured him and he was sure the blow from the captain had broken some ribs. The final assailant watched silently as its leader faded from the stage. Kher was on one knee, blood dripping profusely from the open wound on his head.

A familiar, female voice emanated from the final opponent. "Will you cast aside the power your weapon gives you so easily? The power that this day could have protected what you love so fully?" She attached the weapons to the clasps on her back with amazing ease, walking over to the sword that still lay flat on the ground. "When you were a paladin, this sword did little to save your friends and allies."

The female death knight picked up the sword and walked towards Kherighan. Forcing himself painfully to stand to meet his enemy, he readied Sceratus for another exchange.

"Hmph. This battle is long over, Kherighan. You've defeated my wraiths, the echos from your past. But if you actually remembered correctly, only three others went with you that day."

Trying to remember if this was the truth or if this woman were only toying with him, he focused on his memory. The captain... two orcs... surely there was another... or was the other only himself?

The female death knight laughed, "You are a magnificent warrior. I should keep you for my own, but I feel you'd do better in the wild than on my leash." Removing the skull-like helm that had rested so easily on her head, Kher saw it was Sylvannas who stood before him. A few banshees emerged from the woods, her personal guards. She looked over the sword that Kher had wielded in his previous life. "There is some of your former self still left in this blade as well. I'm sure you can find some use for it." With amazing ease, the Dark Lady tossed the sword near Kherighan with one hand. It landed tip down, embedding itself in the plagued earth. "You will find a way to control your weapon at Light's Hope, but you'll find the more control you have of something, the less power it may possess. Remember that. And remember that you still owe me." She turned and began to stroll away, "I'll leave you to your woman so that you can heal up. Till we meet again, death knight. Suffer well."

The scales that had changed the world about him fell away as Sylvannas' illusion broke. Suddenly Ella appeared before him. I look of grave concern and shock appeared on her face. Kher offered a small comforting smile before collapsing to the ground, relief at her safety overwhelming him. As his grip on the conscious level of his mind slipped away, he noted that his sword still remained in the ground. He wondered how she had come by it...

Waking and Wavering

A young elven boy sits on the grass in an open field. It is mid-summer, and the sun glistens off the boy's golden hair. He beams, eyes closed has he feels the warmth across his face. Rushing towards the boy, a elven girl with rich flowing amber hair grabs his arm when she reaches him, grinning. They run together, laughing as they head down a hoof beaten dirt road. They pass several humans, most of whom regard the children with cheerful amusement. Flat lands turned into rolling hills with large pine trees pointing to the pastel blue sky. Not too far from where they stood was the Quel'Lithien lodge, an elf populated area on these mostly human lands. It lay just on the border of the first magical gate that protected the Quel'thalasian homeland. They stopped, breathing hard from the run, still smiling at each other. Even in her youth, Nortiana was very lovely and the boy was quite taken with her.

Nortiana leaned close and kissed the elven lad's cheek softly. His face became flushed with embarrassment, which made the girl giggle.

"Oh Kherighan, you are quite silly. You should wake up, you can not stay here."

Kherighan looked at her, puzzled. "What's wrong with staying here?"

"You're needed elsewhere. I am beyond your help, my sweet friend. There's someone else who needs you." Nortiana looked weary suddenly, her eyes welling with tears. Yet she still smiled. Taking a moment longer, she closed her eyes and pointed to the east, "Now go, my Kher..."

"...ighan? Are you awake finally? Wake up, please." Ella'dora leaned over him, worry written in the lines disturbing her gentle brow. Reddish-blond strands escaped the order of the rest of the hair which was pulled back. The strands flowed before her tired face. Kher opened an eye, the icy luminescence breaking through the raising of his eyelid. The world skewed slightly, his vision blurred by days of sleep. He could tell they were in close quarters, the ceiling having the same texture as burlap. A lamp's flame caused low light to shiver along what was surely a tent. They had not brought a tent with them, he remembered. Rain tapped heavily against the flimsey roof. He focused on Ella's face and reached up, brushing the hairs that had fallen before her eyes.

Kherighan offered a comforting smile. "You look a bit tired, Ella." His voice sounded hoarse to his ears. His eyes moved about their enclosed surroundings. The tent itself was probably about seven by ten feet at the base, the top at its highest point was about five feet. His armor was piled in a corner along with Ella'dora's. He noted he was bare chested except for his bandages. A pair of tan cloth pants he usually wore under his armor were currently his only apparel.

"Where are we?" he inquired.

Ella's lips parted as if to speak, then her eyes flowed with tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She wore naught but a crimson slip which hung loosely from her shoulders. Kherighan felt slight pain on the left side of his rib cage. He recalled the death knight captain had landed a blow there. The ribs no longer felt broken, though he was bandaged. His forehead was bandaged too. He imagined he would retain a scar from Sylvannas's blade. Kher rested his left hand on Ella's head as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm alright. Its okay," he cooed, trying to soothe her.

Sitting up, Ella wiped the moisture from under her eyes. She hiccuped, obviously still upset but regaining some composure. The rough tap of rain against fabric resounded muffled above them. "You've been unconscious for about a day and a half." Ella's bottom lip moved forward in a determined pout. "I found this abandoned Scarlet Crusader tent in the woods north of the road. It was crumpled in a heap near many long dead corpses. Looks like someone had tried to burn it, but was put out before it did too much damage." She sniffled, still trying to retain control as she continued," I carried the tent here and dragged you inside. I tried my best to heal your wounds by the Light, but I'm still unpracticed as a healer. I'm sure I took care of the worst damage, but it took me a full day to heal you."

Kherighan touched a finger to Ella's chin, bringing her gaze to his. "You did incredibly well. I can feel the ribs are solid. My body can mostly heal itself since I became a death knight." Unfortunately the beings that attacked him were not living, or even undead or else their blood would have been drawn into his blade, sustaining him. They were wraiths, specters brought forth from his own mind, given life through a powerful will...

The Dark Lady at once came to the forefront of Kherighan's thoughts. The lesson she had given him was one that the Forsaken leader wanted him to take seriously. He looked at Ella. He knew not if she had seen what had happened or if she was totally unaware of the battle. All he knew was she was not visible to him during the foray. He thought it best not to mention Sylvannas till he knew for sure. He was sure they'd most likely need her help in the future and did not want Ella to do anything foolish. The banshee was terribly powerful.

Kherighan placed his palms flat on the ground and push himself into a sitting position. He winced slightly, though unless someone was watching him intently it would not have been noticed. Ella... was watching him intently.

"You shouldn't. Lie back down," Ella ordered, voice suddenly concerned.

Kher raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You're right. I shouldn't lie back down."

Ella'dora huffed, not in a joking mood. "You know what I meant."

Leaning in close, Kherighan brushed his lips against Ella's, fingertips grazing the back of her neck. Ella shivered at the touch. Her delicate hands reached up to his tousled bluish-black hair, her pixie-like fingers running through the short, spiky mane. Kherighan drew her in, deepening the intensity of their kiss. He loved the feel of her lips against his, teasingly moving his tongue with hers. Ella'dora moved her hand from his head to his his chest, pressing gently back to have him lay down. He moved a thumb across her cheeks, wiping any remaining tears away.

Once Kherigan was lying down again, Ella drew slowly away from his kiss and lay beside him. She brought her forehead to his, fingers tracing the edge of where his bandages met the bare skin of his chest.

"I was scared you'd that you'd never wake." Relief began to settle on Ella and her pout gave way to a gentle smile.

Turning on his side towards Ella, Kher marveled at how beautiful she was to him. He placed a hand lovingly on her thigh. "You are everything to me."

The two blood elves looked into each others' eyes in awe of one another. They brought their lips together again, the heat of their bodies penetrating the other. Kher pulled Ella on top of him, the sheer red slip she wore all that was keeping their skin from touching. He no longer felt any pain, just the longing to be with her fully in this moment. Their bodies ground again each other in their passion as their kisses deepened. As the lamp ran out of oil they became silhouettes on the moonlit backdrop of the tent. She pulled at his pants to release him so they could be joined, impatience evident in the hurried tugging. They both exhaled together as she achieved her goal and brought him into her. The rain drowned out the sounds they made in their ecstasy, which they continued into the night till they could handle no more.

Shadows of trees broke up the sun as it hit the top of the tent. The heat rose slightly, making it uncomfortable enough that Kher began to wake. Ella still lay on top of him, sleeping peacefully. It was obvious she had not slept much while he'd been unconscious. He moved his fingers through the hair on the back of her head. He looked over at his gear resting in the corner. Sceratus was propped up in the corner, crossed with his old sword. It seemed an odd twist of fate that his former and current lives were symbolically intersected as they were. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Ella's head and closed his eyes. He would not sleep, just rest and be here with her till she woke.


	2. Chapter 2

In Feast or Famine

Kherighan's eyes fluttered open and he quickly sprung to a crouched position, looking about hurriedly. He had fallen asleep in spite of his desire not to. The touch of orange and blush mixed with shadows on the tent indicated it was dusk. Above him he heard the singular caw of a lonely crow as it looked for dead flesh. Ella was not here. He felt his legs tremble beneath him where they should be firm. Normally he could stay still like this for hours without the slightest quake. _Still weak_ he thought somberly. He suddenly realized he had not eaten in days. His pulse pounded heavily in his ears and he swayed. Kherighan raised a hand to his face, holding his head steady through the incessant throbbing. Looking out from between his fingers he saw his leather bound axe, still sitting silently in the corner with his gear.

Crawling silently to his armor, he began to suit up. Its weight comforted him, as if it were a second skin. He latched his dented chest plate securely, then connected his spiked pauldrons to his shoulders. Continuing till all that was uncovered was his head, he picked up Sceratus and peeled back entrance to the tent, heading out.

Kherighan bent low to the ground, studying the dead grass for signs of disturbance. Deep grooves led to the entrance from where Ella had dragged him into the tent. He sensed smaller evidence of movement that appeared to head to the northeast. Another trail more to the north. Based on Ella's tale, north would be the direction from which she'd retrieved the abandoned tent. By process of elimination, the most likely course was the northeastern trail. Staying low to the ground, Kherighan set out.

Knowing pushing himself would only lead to collapse, Kherighan moved at a slow and determined pace. Also, he wished to go as silently as possible. Now was not the time to attract unwanted attention. The trail Ella was leaving was faint, but the scrape her boots left in the dirt was unmistakable. Feel a bit more resolve, he quickened his pace slightly. Steeling himself against a nearby tree, he suddenly heard a low, intimidating growl. From nearby brush emerged a small pack of four worgs. Somehow, these creatures seemed unaffected by the mutating agent that infested these lands. The main worg was a particularly muscular beast, dull silver shagged fur cover his solid frame as it led its pack towards the intruder in it territory. Kher removed the bindings on Sceratus with as little movement as possible. Once unsheathed, he struck.

The pack leader never had a chance to attempt to latch its maw onto Kher's body. It didn't even have a chance to move before a ghostlike hand stretched forth and snatched the creature, immediately pulling it back towards an axe already being brought down to meet its skull. It hit with such force that the axe sunk deep into the worgs brain, killing it instantly. Driven crazy by either sudden fear or insufferable rage, the rest of the pack barreled down upon Kher before he could unwedge the weapon from their fallen comrade. He drew back his left fist and it began to crackle as ice covered his fingers. Smoke-like tendrils evaporated into the air as the frost chilled the atmosphere around his hand. One worg launched itself at Kher and met the fist as he brought it up to catch the monster. Its ribcage instantly froze, then shattered with the force of Kher's punch, still warm intestines flying free with nothing to contain them. With a pitiful yelp the animal flew back and hit the ground, blood and sinew spewing from the gaping wound as it twitched uncontrollably. The remaining two launched a coordinated attack, splitting to either side of their prey. Still not fully recovered, the furry blur from the left connected with his leg, knocking him down. Before it could escape and go for another assault, Kher brought his other leg up, locking both on its neck like a vice. The other worg, a jet black shadow, lunged for his face. Kher let go of Sceratus and caught the shadow by its unkempt mane, just below the jawbone. It opened its razor filled mouth wider, trying to maneuver to a position where it could bite down on the grip that held it back. Kher pushed the shaking shadow creature back, causing it to flip in the air and land on its side. Then turning his attention to the worg that was still desperately trying to shake its head free of the legs in which it was caught, he rolled quickly towards the prisoner's body. Its neck snapped as its head found itself sudden staring upside down at its hindquarters. It shook abruptly then fell silent. Now on his stomach, Kher looked up to see the shadow worg was already up and headed towards him. It closed the distance with maddening purpose. No recourse left, Kher wondered briefly if he'd survive the wound he'd receive long enough to drag the demon dog down to hell with him. No sooner as he'd given it the thought, the shadow yelped in shock, bounding a few more feet before crashing to the ground. Its legs still moved even as the last command of its nervous system faded. His vision blurred, Kher tried to focus on the worg to see what had brought it down. Sticking out of the side of its head was a peculiar jeweled dagger.

"You're here, aren't you?" Kherighan whispered as he collapsed.

When his eyes fluttered open, he looked up at the sky and saw the sun had not fallen much further than where it was when he'd been attacked by the pack. _Good_, he thought to himself, _I haven't been out long_. Rolling over slowly, he released the irregularly folded worg from his legs and pushed himself back till he was propped up against a nearby ochre colored pine tree. Its dry bristles whispered to him as wind gushed by. He looked over at the ebony-furred worg that would most likely have been the end of him. He laughed briefly at the thought, given all the battles he'd been in. It was amusing that a chance encounter with a pack of wild worgs that brought him so close to his death. Looking over at the animal, he noted the dagger was no longer decorating the creatures skull. His eyes searched the nearby decrepit flora for any sign someone had walked over to the beast to retrieve their weapon. He saw no evidence of his savior had ever been here.

The sound of plate scraping together changed the focus of Kherighan's attention. From the same direction the worg pack had come from, an armored being moved closer. Smiling to himself, he sighed in relief and recognition at the light clatter. Ella came into his view suddenly, beautiful and weary, carrying flasks of water and a skinned worg on her shoulder. She started at the sight of him on the ground, then looked about at the dead pack lying in the grass. Ella'dora gave him an exasperated look as she lowered the prey she'd hunted to the ground.

Looking at each other for a moment, her with concern and he with silent adoration, Ella brought a hand up and covered her face, shaking her head.

"Show off." she muttered.

Grimacing, Kher yanked up on Sceratus's long handle, making a sickening sucking noise as it's blade dislodged from the worg's brain. Carefully re-wrapping the blade, he noted that Ella had his old sword sheathed on her back. He could swear the hilt glowed as the last rays of the sun caught it. Strapping his own weapon in place, he walked back over to the black worg. A clean entry wound from where the dagger had entered the side of its head seeped blood and fluid down its shadowy fur. Ella'dora walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here? I told you to wait in the tent and I was going to search for food." Ella looked as if some other thought burdened her. She looked upon him almost like one would look on a ghost of a loved one.

Kher reached to his shoulder, interlacing his fingers with Ella's. "I have no memory of you telling me. If I answered, I must have been still sleeping."

Ella was checking him over for any wounds. "I didn't want to leave you, but you haven't had anything to eat in so long and we brought hardly anything with us other than bread." She looked at the worgs about them. Perhaps she had been naive to have not brought him with her. Even in his current state, he'd taken on several beasts at once by himself and survived without a scratch. The worg she'd dispatched had gone down fairly easily. All that training with the linx back home seemed to have paid off. The beast had gotten a lucky scratch with its paw, but she'd already healed the wound she'd received during her encounter.

Kher turned his back on the dead worg, looking seriously into Ella's eyes, "It would be best to stay together, I think. Though I'm unharmed this pack nearly did me in. I'm still not totally certain how I survived..."

While Kherighan pondered for a moment, Ella's thoughts wandered to when Kherighan had disappeared as they'd entered the Plaguelands. His battle had been physical, but she'd had her own to deal with. She let her mind drift to the prophet who'd come down to her and shown her thngs... things she really didn't want to dwell on now.

Wrapping her arms about his waist, Ella'dora rested her head against the cold metal covering Kherighan's chest. She could swear she could hear the echo of his heartbeat reverberating off of it. "Alright then, we'll go together. Unless you're beaten senseless by vindictive ghosts again."

Touching his chin to the top of Ella's head, he brought a hand up to her back. They remained in each others arms for several moments. Kher lifted her chin up gently and kissed her. As the kiss ended, he noted a look in her eyes that seemed far away. Something was weighing on her mind. He resolved find out what it was at a later time.

Ella'dora said, "I found an abandoned farm not far from here. Some undead still roam the field, but they are even less competent than the ones that roam the Scar. There is an old house there. I've already looked through it and it is still in good enough shape to offer us shelter and keep the wandering inhabitants from breaking in." Ella's voice had a forced calm. It had been rough these past days, dealing with disturbing visions and having to care for her wounded love. She'd found some peace on the night they'd been together, but she hadn't slept much due to her encounter. Surely this land was ever cursed to bring misery to all who walked its infested forests.

Kher nodded, smiling reassuringly, "I'm sure it will do for the night."

Gathering up her kill, Ella'dora took lead, making sure not to move too quickly for Kherighan to keep up. A break in the forest soon revealed what Ella had described to him. A rotting two-story home creaked wearily in the distance. Victims of the Scourge meandered in the fields where golden wheat used to grow. A cauldron sat in the middle of the earth that had not been tilled in an age, abandoned since Naxxaramas had moved from the Plaguelands to Northrend. The Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade's constant extermination of the undead in the area had left only a handful of the vile rotters. They had little trouble avoiding the mindless zombies.

The front door to the house protested loudly as rusted hinges ached open. There was a stove in a dusty and web laced kitchen. Kher, closed the door after Ella had entered, locking it, then moving a nearby cabinet in front of it, just in case one of the locals should happen to come calling in the night. He let his mind search the house. Used to calling the dead as his servants, he could feel their aura. There was nothing but harmless ghosts. That, and an invisible guest. But that could wait. There was some long unused firewood in a metal box, which she now began to put in the ominous cast iron stove. Once in place, she brought out a flint and steel, casting sparks on the kindling till it produced a flame. She carefully encouraged the flame to grow it with gentle breath.

A few hours later, Kher sat at a table where he imagined a happy family had once eaten their dinners. Well cooked worg meat scented the air as Ella brought it to him on a chipped plate she'd taken from the cabinet that now blocked the entrance. Thanking her, Kher peeled some meat from the bone with deft fingers and placed it in his mouth. It tasted more delicious than almost any meal he'd ever eaten. The first meal after a period of starvation was always as such, he'd found. He made a point of it not to consume the meal in a ravenous frenzy. He took a swig from a flask of water. Cracked and dehydrated lips were grateful for the moisture. Kher sighed for a moment at the contentment of such a simple act as drinking water, then looked over at Ella. She sat in a chair across from him, in front of her a plate of her own with what looked to be a leg on it. Having yet to take a bite, she was watching him very closely.

"You need to eat too, you know? You have expended much more energy than I these last few days. And I don't think you've been sleeping." He gave her a stern look to emphasize his point.

Ella looked as if to argue, then conceding she picked at her food, eating little pieces. She hummed an old High Elf lullaby as she ate. Kher also continued on his piece, eating about half of the meal before feeling quite full. He knew his appetite would return again soon. Ella'dora's eyelids were heavy, trying unsuccessfully to fight off the exhaustion of the recent past. She soon lost the battle, head nodding, sleeping where she sat. Kher moved his chair back and walked around the table as softly as possible. He pulled her chair back with ease then knelt beside her, placing his forearm under her knees, the other arm behind her back. Ella's eyelids opened just enough to see what was going on. She look at his face and smiled dreamily. Carefully he lifted her and carried her upstairs to the master bedroom, placing her with care on the surprisingly clean bed. Leaning down, he kissed her lovely lips, letting his linger against them a while before standing again and heading back to the kitchen.

Once in the dining area, he leaned again a wall which creaked with the reception of his weight. Kherighan folded his arms, seemingly lost in thought, then looked towards a particularly darkened corner of the room.

"I know you're there, Valtherian." His hollow voice seemed incredibly loud in this place at night.

As if casting off a cloak of shadows, a blood elf clad in fine leather emerged from the corner. His bright red hair stood in contrast to the gray and brown environment. Val wore a smug grin as he walked towards Kherighan, his feet making no detectable sound on the old and creaky floor boards.

Bringing his middle and forefingers to his brow, Valtherian flipped his hand in a backwards salute. "Good to know you still remember your family, Kher. Well, what remains of it, anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Ghosts Of Our Past Selves

The air hung somberly in the dank kitchen. The two brothers looked each other over. Their years apart had made them strangers, each subject to a different set of events that shaped them into the men they had become. They had lost both of their parents in the explosion at the Sunwell. Kherighan, the elder of the two, joined with other Sin'dorei youths to join a new order of paladins, a type of holy warrior who's powers had been mainly held by humans and dwarves. The blood elves' affinity was of magic, but the Light had previously been beyond the warrior, only priests being able to wield it with an real measure of success. Adune Dawntreader, their sister, had been learning the ways of a priest in Stormwind at the time that destruction had befallen their race. This was before a human general, a bigot who believed only humans had the right to exist or rule on this plane, betrayed Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his regiment of Sin'dorei soldiers and tried to have them executed. This treacherous act sundered the blood elves ties to the alliance.

When the new squadron of paladins emerged fully trained years later, they took up arms against the undead with a new fervor, fighting the walking corpses with the powers of the Light, the Scourge's greatest weakness. Kherighan and Nortiana were among the strongest of their creed, burning the scores of Scourge with a righteous vengeance. They fought through their lands south to the Plaguelands where the Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade waged war upon the undead and each other. Their timing was ill fated, for that is when the Necropolis arrived all over Azeroth. The Lich King, after years of slumber, had awakened and begun his assault. He arrived in the Plaguelands to recruit the strongest soldiers to his dark cause. Leading a massive army of undead, driving them with his will to a direct purpose, he was unstoppable. The paladins were quickly overwhelmed, many of them torn apart in the initial torrent. Whether dead or near dying, those still intact became the first of Arthas's army of elite death knights.

Unaware of his brother's fate, Valtherian chose the path of a rogue. Magic had always been slightly beyond his reach, which made him blessed in that he was not starved for magic, yet looked down upon by his people. Embracing stealth and subterfuge, he soon became a talented assassin. After a time he began to hear tales being spread by spies who'd been sent to discover the fate of the first paladins. Kherighan had been spotted on the battlefield, slaughtering all who crossed his path. Word was he'd even been seen killing other death knights even as they fought by his side. A devil possessed by the need to destroy. Val could not believe these tall tales. The elf who'd been spotted was said to have jet black hair. Kherighan had a golden locks the last he'd seen him. His brother, the one who took care of him, scavenged food from the wreck of their city, brave defender of the Light who'd gone to fight the the Lich King. He would never have joined the enemy.

Yet, here he stood, hair so dark it seemed to swallow all the light that came near it, tell tale blue eyes, fearsome armor and a powerful weapon etched with runes. Death knight.

Valtherian's silken voice broke the silence they stretched between them. "The stories were true. I could never believe them, but you have become quite monster." A wicked smirk tweaked the corner of is mouth as he finished, almost a sneer.

Kher stiffened slightly, narrowing his eyes at he sibling, "And you have become a man who would stab an opponent in the back rather than face them with honor. Our family has fallen quite far since our parent's demise."

Laughing, Val took a few steps closer to Kherighan, looking him in the eyes. "Well, there's always hope for Adune. She was always the good child," he chided.

Sporting a cheerful grin, Valtherian seemed to drop his defenses. Kher always wondered at his brother, his ability to adapt to situations readily. Not having the qualities to become a mage or warlock, he still managed to integrate himself with those who did possess such talents. Though many High Elves would never truly accept him because of what they considered shortcomings, the boy had a confidence about him that none could deny.

Val's features changed from jovial to inquisitive. "So, Arthas Menethill, The Lich King, had total control of you, causing you to turn on everything you fought for. And now you're just free of that control? Hard to believe, though I do still see my brother in your oddly colored eyes."

Brow furrowed in frustration, Kher replied, "I'll never be free of what I did. I gave in to the madness, let it swallow me. Make no mistake, I'm guilty of everything I did during that time. With my last bit of free will before he came to me, I wanted the world to feel my pain."

Placing his fingers to his chin, Valtherian looked deep in thought. There was definitely a fury kept barely in check by Kherighan cognisance. He felt it best not to inquire about the fate of Nortiana, the woman he'd known as his big sister.

Cheerfulness again returned to Val's face, "An interesting coincidence I'd been in the Undercity when you and Ella'dora Morningbringer happened by. The Forsaken have some amazing rogues I was getting tips from. How they go about undetected with they way they smell is truly baffling."

Walking over to the stove, Val took out one of his blades and carved some meat from the broiled worg.

"I tailed you two from there", Val continued, taking a bite and chewing the meat as he spoke, "Wasn't sure what to think of you because of everything I've heard over the years. I'd heard whispers around the Undercity of you returning to Quel'thalas, but I could scarcely believe it."

Swallowing his mouthful, gestured with his hand up the stairs, "So, why are you traveling with Ella'dora?:

Tilting his head to the right, Kher asked, "You know her?"

Val nodded, taking a moment to slice some more food from the carcass, "Yeah. She and I were in the same orphanage. Ella was actually there when you came to visit me before leaving for the Plaguelands. She was always talking on and on about being a mage like her mother. Then you came in with your shiny armor, one of the great paladins. The next few weeks all she would do is ask if I'd heard from you and that she was thinking about joining the Blood knights. Something about wanting to help heal the land. All in all she's a very good person. We lost touch after I started my rogue training. I think perhaps because I planned on not being a very good person." He smirked and looked up to the room where Ella was sleeping soundly. "Seems she actually went through with it."

Obviously Valtherian knew Kher and Ella were together since he'd been on their trail since the Undercity. Still, Val didn't seem interested in such things. Valtherian tossed a freshly carved strand of meat into the air and it fell with ease into the rogue's awaiting mouth.

With a wry grin, Val sauntered back over to where his brother stood and he sat on the dinner table.

"That girl was really worried about you after Lady Sylvannas put you down. That was entertaining, by the way. Haven't seen a battle like that since I visited the arena in Stranglethorn Vale. Seriously thought she was going to finish you off for a moment, though even I didn't know that was her in that armor."

Unable to read whether Val was seriously cheery about him almost dying or just infatuated with Sylvannas herself, Kher gave his brother a severe look.

"You could have aided me instead of being a spectator." Kherighan almost growled the words, the reverberation of his voice emphasizing his distaste for Valtherian's nonchalant attitude towards his demise.

Shaking his head, Val replied, "I didn't know what you were. My plan was to observe you, not to help. Plus, I heard what those 'ghosts' were saying. They seemed to have a valid grudge against you. Far be it for me to interfere with your 'honorable' combat. Turned out well for you anyway."

A thought then came to Kherighan's mind. "How," he asked, "did you even see that?"

Shrugging, Val answered, "My guess is she knew I was there and we were brothers. The Dark Lady is hard to read, and I'm not going to press my luck by asking her why she included me in revisiting you past atrocities. She might want to do me a favor, and then I'd end up as messed up as you are." Val chuckled as he finished.

Reminded of the battle, his hand touched his still bandaged forehead where Sylvannas had cut him. He felt a numbed sting beneath the cloth. From above, he heard Ella talking in her slumber.

After a short pause, Val went on with his view on the events. "So, considering she left you alive, though thoroughly beaten, I figured you couldn't still be under Arthas's control. She has a real vendetta going for him since he changed her into a banshee, which obviously is common knowledge. I kept most of the wildlife away from you two while she was helping you recover, but I figured it would still be best to keep my distance. I guess it was a good thing I stuck around. When Ella went hunting and you went after her, you nearly got eaten yourself." Val tossed his dagger in the air, which did a couple complete spins before returning to his hand, then was quickly sheathed.

The image of the worg bounding towards him flashed to the front of Kherighan's mind, then replaced by another image of the worg with a dagger jutting from the side of its head. "Yes, for that you have my thanks."

Val straightened with pride. "Took that beast down with one shot. After you and Ella left I skinned it and hung the fur in a nearby tree to dry. Figure I can use the fur to trim a vest or cloak. I'll go back for it in the morning."

A low clatter came from upstairs as Ella'dora awoke and got out of bed. The sound of voices had roused her from a dream she only half remembered. The stairs complained loudly at the weight of her in her armor as she found Kherighan and Valtherian looking up at her. Looking at the upturned face of Kherighan's brother, she found she recognized the boy she'd befriended at the orphanage.

"Valtherian?"

Nodding at her inquiry, he greeted her with the same backwards salute he'd given Kherighan.

"By the Sunwell, its feels like ages since we spoke." As she said this, Ella looked back and forth between the brothers. "What are you doing out here?"

Shooting his brother a wearied look, Val sighed in jest. "I should have waited till she was up to start talking about the good old days."


	4. Chapter 4

Parting / Divide

After a few more hours of being caught up in conversation, the three took to rest. Val found sleep in a little guest room. Kher and Ella, now without armor, slept in each others' arms in the master bedroom.

Morning came quickly. A hazy sun found its way through a broken and dusty window within a few hours, rousing the weary travelers. Kherighan was the first to wake, getting out of the bed with the grace of a cat as to not disturb his sleeping love. He went downstairs and ate some worg leftovers to break his short fast. Sensing the absence of her Kherighan, Ella'dora rose not long after. Without a word she made her way after the death knight, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms about his waist, resting her forehead between his shoulder blades. He placed a hand on her enfolded ones and glanced behind him at the reddish gold strands of her hair. Kher turned to her, looking into her eyes, still seeing something haunted in the looks she gave him. He brushed his lips against hers and pulled her close to him.

After a few minutes they heard mumbling as Val stirred above their heads. Kher and Ella made their way to the bedroom and helped each other with putting their armor on. Kher was still a bit sore from his injuries, but he felt well enough to travel again. As they exited the room, Val greeted them with droopy eyelids, grinning in a carefree manner. He'd slept in his leathers so he was ready to set out. They moved as a group to the front door, Kherighan moving the cabinet he'd placed as a barricade in front of it. He opened the door a crack and peeked out. Nothing nearby to attack. Opening the door fully, the exited their temporary shelter and headed out into the foggy field.

Only a few undead shuffling husks roamed the fields, decomposed to the point where there was no strength in them to harm more than children. The three made their way south towards the road. The sun barely shone through the shedding trees. They soon found their way to where Kher had his encounter with the worg pack. Val's fur still hung from the tree. He took a moment to take it down and drape it over his shoulder. Not more than a quarter of an hour from the time they set out, they found the road. Val was the first to speak, breaking the silence of that morning.

"I'll be leaving you at Andorhal. I'm heading to Ravenholt manor to receive some combat training. It's been... interesting catching up with you, brother. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

Kherighan nodded. "Try not to get yourself killed. I hear they are not too tolerant of rogues with cocky attitudes."

Waving the comment off dismissively, Valtherian shook his head and smiled. When they came to the junction where Andorhal's watchtowers stood, swaying uneasily from years of neglect, Val turned without a word. He only looked back to offer a smirk and a wave before blending into the scenery. He definitely had skill in his craft.

Ella look over at Kher. He looked back, a small smile on his lips as he nodded his head towards the east, where there destination waited. They set forth on the well traveled road. Soon the dead city of Andorhal was behind them. A mile or so down the path they saw a lake where the fortress of Scholomance stood as a vigilant sentinel, aged cannons rusting as they pointed at enemies that were no longer in their range, or in many cases even alive.

As they neared the Eastern Plaguelands the trees around them became more and more devoid of green. Remnants of old wars, rusting weapons and broken meat wagons littered the sides of the path and a orangish-brown fog persisted more densely about them.

More disturbing to Kherighan than the lack of activity of this land was the silence between he and Ella. Something was definitely on her mind, troubling her. Every glance he stole at her when she thought he was not looking told him that there was something terrible which she would not share with him. He wondered if perhaps she did not trust him, or perhaps he'd done something unknowingly that upset her. He had no doubt that she cared for him. It hurt him to see her this way and not be able to help. The more he was left to his own thoughts, the more he found himself upset by it. The absence of sound other than the wind whistling through hallowed halls of the fortress in the lake did not help matters, compounded with days of pain. Kher stopped in the road.

Ella stopped also after a few steps, then turned to face Kher, an inquisitive look on her graceful features.

"What is it, Kher?" Her voice was soft, almost fearful.

Kher looked towards the ground as he debated internally on how to approach her.

"You are keeping something from me. I see it in your eyes. You can't even look at me without the sadness the emanates from your soul. Can you not tell me what's on your mind?"

Ella stood, not speaking. She glanced to the side, sorting through the overwhelming visions in her mind. After a few moments of pondering, she spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ella's words sounded shaky, yet resolute.

"What is it? What happened to you? Is it me?"

Ella's lips twisted as she gave him a wry look. "Of course not. Well... actually I should say its nothing you've done."

His patience running thinner than usual, Kher continued to prod. "I don't have the patience to play games. Can't you just tell me what it is? Let me help." Kher's blue eyes quaked as tears welled along the lower lids.

Abruptly the stress of the last few days events combined with Kher's unwillingness to ease up prompted a flash of anger. She suddenly yelled at Kher, "Why can't you let this be? Respect my wishes and leave me alone!"

Regretting the heated words even as they left her lips, Ella's hand covered her mouth in shock of her outburst. Kher's features became a stone mask as emotion slipped from it.

"Very well. I shall leave you alone as you wish. Keep your secrets." He only let a hint of the anger and hurt tinge the words. He began to walk, leaving Ella behind as he trudged ahead. He walked at a brisk pace, ignoring any pain that still cried from his wounds. If one were to touch him, they'd find his skin cold. He'd chilled his own blood as to dull the pain he felt, a cold that spread throughout his body, even to his heart. He didn't look back at Ella, who'd recovered enough to begin walking after him, catching up slightly but not close enough to be beside him. Her mind went over what she'd said and wondered how she could repair the situation quickly. It was obvious they were both strained and it was affecting the way they interacted with each other. In this manner they crossed the bridge that spanned the river which separated the Western Plaguelands from the east.


	5. Chapter 5

And In The Valley, Hope

An unseen barrier had formed between Kher and Ella prior to their sojourn into the Eastern Plaguelands. Kherighan looked unwaveringly forward, still fuming from his brief argument with her. It was actually the first they'd had since they met. No emotion had returned to his face since he last spoke, but inside an ache in his spirit wrestled with stubborn anger for dominance over his heart. Behind him Ella's feelings were more visible, the equivalent of Kher's inner turmoil playing across her eloquent features. Her eyes were watery but she refused to let him see her cry when she was angry. Having not heard a sound from her lips in some time, Kherighan looked back. Their eyes met and the fire he'd felt was replaced by guilt as he saw the sorrow and frustration expressed within. He exhaled heavily, looking back to the path. He hadn't wanted this. Their simple trek from the Undercity to Light's Hope had been something of a disaster thus far. Realizing the true reason for his anger, he began thinking on how to heal the rift. He slowed till he stood in the road. Ella stood behind him, unsure if this would lead to a rehash of when the last time he had stopped.

Turning about, Kherighan looked upon the young lady Morningbringer. Their eyes expressed so many things they wanted to say yet stayed locked in their throats. After what seemed an age or two, Kher's voice broke uneasily as he forced the words out.

"I'm... I... I'm sorry, Ella. I shouldn't have gotten angry." Kher sighed as he continued, "There is nothing more precious to me than your heart, and yet I..."

Ella'dora walked up to Kher and placed her fingertips upon his lips, shaking her head. Looking up at Kher, she whispered, "Its alright. I'm not keeping secrets from you. I've wanted to tell you what has been on my mind since you were injured, but I've needed time to figure out what it all means. While you were fighting with the death knight specters, I was shown a future where you had died. It did not show you dying, just how my life was after you'd gone."

This was unexpected. Kherighan Dawntreader tilted his head slightly as he looked over Ella's face, waiting for her to continue.

A moment or two passed, and Ella inquired, "Do you believe in prophets?"

Clearing his throat, Kher said, "From what I've seen of those claiming to be prophets, they're more likely people who want to influence the present than actually having any valid claim of knowing the future. Why do you ask?"

Ella's brow crinkled in concern, her eyebrows enhancing the look as they arced inward like golden spears. She was still unsure if she should tell him. Perhaps he would think her insane, or laugh at the vision, or the nightmare she'd been subjected to as they'd entered the Plaguelands.

Finally, after a heated deliberation between her fear and her trust, she began, "When you disappeared, a man claiming to be a prophet appeared to me. He was the one who showed me a vision of the future where you had gone off to some unknown land and died. It was as if I were looking through the eyes of my future self, feeling her grief and agony. The thought of being without you has been following me since that day. Given your state when you'd finished your own battle, I thought perhaps I only needed to make sure to you didn't die from the last few days. But there are things I saw that make it seem that the decision will be made some time further in our future"

There had been more to the vision, but Ella'dora hadn't the strength to revisit that part of what the prophet had shown her. The vision of a blue eyed girl waiting for her deceased father to return when it was impossible for him to do so.

Kherighan folded his arms. thumb and forefinger stroking his chin in thought. This could be a ploy orchestrated by Sylvannas. The fact that she'd been shown these things while he was battling the demons of his past seemed far too much a coincidence. There was too much he didn't know to make a sure judgment. If this "prophet" had taken in interest in their fates, he was sure he would show himself again down the road.

Taking a breath, Ella said, "I don't wish to think any longer on such dread things. I don't wish to be parted from you, so I shall strive to make sure it does not happen." She finished with a smile that was reminiscent of the first he'd seen from her on Sunstrider Isle, though this version was slightly more sad.

Kherighan moved close to Ella and they look at each other, unspoken emotions very clearly expressed in their eyes. He took her hand in his and said, "So shall I."

Later, sitting together beneath a tree whose leaves were a dreary reddish-brown, Ella'dora and Kherighan shared some scraps that remained of the previous night's meal. All the trees around here were stripped of lively colors. Some were hewn and from the stumps pulsated a fungal substance that made Ella's skin crawl. They'd left the road to go south around the town of Corin's Crossing. Many abominations and Cult of the Damned, loyal followers of Kel'thuzad, still occupied the town. Kher had no desire to put Ella and himself in more peril than necessary. The demon dogs and bats that roamed the mountains and fields of this desecrated country were by far less dangerous. The corrupted town was not far from where they ate, and Kher kept a wary eye over in its direction. When they'd finished what was left of the cooked worg, the tired couple got to their feet and continued to their destination.

Most of the creatures stayed away from the two travelers. An aura was ever present around Kher, a remembrance of a life where he'd not had any control over his rage filled his pores. As they continued to get closer to the site of the battle where his freedom had been won, the strength of the aura grew. The faces of Scarlet Crusaders and Argent Dawn soldiers clawed up from the recesses of his mind. Sensing him tense up, Ella took his hand and squeezed, smiling at him comfortingly. The pressure of her hand on his brought him back from the hellish visions of what he'd done. A sloping and uneven crater that had once contained a body of water greeted them as they exited the wooded area. Off to the east, a simple and run down chapel loomed in the distance. A few Argent Dawn soldiers still took residence here. They'd reached Light's Hope. It may have been his imagination, but Kher could have sworn he felt Sceratus quake in its bindings.


	6. Chapter 6

Cope

Ella looked upon the run down church that was nestled by the mountains with doubt. Was this really the place where Kherighan was going to find answers? Her lip curled slightly at the thought that this trip could have been all for nothing.

A few Argent Dawn guards, or rather Argent Crusader guards these days, stood by the chapel entrance. This site had been the staging grounds for the initial attacks on Naxxaramas when the frightening Necropolis floated ominously in the Plaguelands. It had since moved to Northrend, called home after the Lich King's awakening. Now Light's Hope chapel stood as a monument, devoid of the leadership which once paced its modest accommodations.

For Kherighan, this place held a more personal significance. Here he and his Ebon Blade brethren battled against the opposition to Arthas's will in these lands. Many Argent soldiers fell in the conflict, halted only after Tirion Fordring came forth and broke the yoke of the Lich King's mental hold on the death knights that had been present that day. Mograine, chief among Kher's Ebon brothers, turned the Ashbringer over to Fordring after it had been exposed that the Lich King meant to sacrifice them all. Fordring then used it against Arthas, forcing the cur to teleport away. Arthas retreated to Icecrown and the Knights of the Ebon Hold began to attempt to make amends with their past victims. Kherighan had forgone trying to find redemption and instead included himself in the first incursions into Northrend, cutting out a path to the Lich King's sanctum over the course of several months. After the Argent Crusade had a foothold in Icecrown, Kherighan took leave to return to his homeland. Having lost his drive and lust for the kill, he needed to find a new reason to fight.

Now, once again he found himself in the field of the rebirth his free will. Ella stood beside him, his old sword strapped to her back. He thought back to the day when the scourge overran this place, to the words spoken in defiance by Fordring to Arthas. You know what lies beneath this land...

Ella'dora placed a hand on Kher's shoulder encouragingly and asked, "Any idea what we're to do now that we're actually here?"

A sensation of uneasiness moved about in his gut. He had an idea of what should be done, but the consequences of the act had only just occurred to him. He'd been able to come this far because of the power afforded him. This power could destroy, yes... but it could also protect. Protect her...

Kherighan looked Ella over quickly. She stood true, her moment of weakness having been left behind in the more wooded areas of this land. It almost seemed as if she were taller somehow. Perhaps it was the proximity to this particular area. Or perhaps he was only really looking at 'her' for the first time. She'd tended to him, carrying the weight of a terrible vision. It might be that she was actually the stronger of the two of them.

Noting that he had not answered yet, Kher quickly replied, "I do have an idea. I'm just unsure that I can do what I should." He looked down at his gloved hand, rugged leather with dented plate on the top. Memories flooded his mind. To destroy, to kill... no mercy.

_NO MERCY!_

The voice flooded his mind suddenly, cold and menacing as ever. Deep and resounding, malice soaking every syllable. On his back Sceratus's binding began to smoke, searing its way out of the barrier between it and its host/master. Kherighan cried out suddenly, hand clutching his skull, clawing as if to dig something foreign buried inside. Startled, Ella took a step back, looking about for whatever could be attacking Kher. She pulled the sword from her back in readiness, reaching out with her other hand towards him.

Kherighan continued to retch about, shivering as pain wracked his entire body. _Sorrow, despair, agony. Leave none alive. Destroy all. Lay waste to this land._ The words forced their way through his mind. The runed axe had freed itself from its binding, dropping to the ground. Kherighan instinctively reached for it, even as consumed as he was. As his fingers gripped the leathered handled, a bright red flame ran up his arm, slithering up as a serpent till it reached his face. The fire entered his eyes, increasing their intensity for a moment. As suddenly as the insanity had started, an unsettling calm came over Kherighan as he stood up straight, eyes closed. Ella'dora took a step closer.

"Kherighan?" she whispered.

At the sound of his own name, Kher's eyes opened. The familiar blue glow had been replaced by a heated crimson. With a cry of pure rage and loss, Kher raised Sceratus. Ella brought up Kher's former sword up just in time to deflect the blow. She couldn't believe what was happening. She leapt back before a second strike came down, missing her by inches. Kher ran after her, completely under the thrall of whatever magic was at work here. She knew she had to stop him. The guards that had been idly watching over Light's Hope had begun to run towards the battle, swords drawn. Ella knew if they were to reach them Kher would flay the two in moments.

Urgently, Ella yelled at the oncoming guards, "Stay back! You can not help in this!" They still seemed determined. She could not let them die. Drawing on the few lessons she'd received, she sent a command to the two guards spirits. Her will was focused into one thought. Repent. They suddenly stopped, as if dazed. In that moment Kher had already closed the gap. Ella'dora continued to avoid his attacks. She wondered how long she could last at this rate. Kher still wasn't in full form yet. She began to wonder if the wounds Kher had received hadn't been in anticipation of this moment. Ducking below a swipe that would have relieved her shoulders of the weight of her head, she rolled forward and dashed towards the back of Light's Hope. Kherighan was immediately after her. As he caught up he lunged at her. She thought she heard laughter, but not from him. Somewhere...

Before she could pinpoint where the sound was coming from, Sceratus came rushing towards her. She brought up her broadsword again. As the two weapons connected she felt the vibration travel all the way up her arms, jolting her chest violently. She was knocked back from the shock of the strike. Ella landed on her back in the grass, gasping as the collision knocked the wind from her. She was sure the axe would fill her vision in a moment. Yet, it did not come. Finding air again, she pulled herself up to see Kherighan Dawntreader, murderer of good and evil alike, standing silently. Tears sizzled as they ran down his cheeks.

"I am lost... and so shall the world know what it is to lose..." The words came from Kherighan with no sound of emotion, just empty of all that made him a man.

"No, no. no... NO!" Ella'dora yelled. "I will not lose you this way!"

The words seemed to give Kherighan pause. Then, she heard the laughter again. Yet the sound was not coming from him. It was Sceratus. Now she understood. Gathering her strength, Ella got to her feet and grabbed the broadsword by the hilt, blade turned downward. Calling on the strength of the Light within, she drove the sword into the ground. As it sunk into the soil, a bright flash filled the blade. causing Kher to raise a hand to shield his eyes from the radiance. The emanations filled Ella'dora Morningbringer's entire body, the holy runes of Kherighan's once discarded weapon now restored with the righteous power it once possessed. The laughter at once ceased. Hefting the paladin sword from the ground with unnatural ease, Ella'dora took a battle ready stance.

Determined and righteous, Ella proclaimed, "I will make you stop and give me back what you have taken."

Sceratus's hold of Kherighan waned as the power of this hallowed ground, now brought to the surface by this girl, began to come closer as Ella charged forward. Chanting the basic spell for the judgement of Light, she swung the holy sword at Kherighan. Sceratus was brought up, now on the defensive as two quick successive blows pushed it back. Blue flames flared straight up into the air like elaborate fireworks. The demon axe roared as its own power was torn from it. It was a being forged from Kherighan's hatred and despair of the world. It had taken the lives and souls of thousands. And here it was that a woman, not long ago innocently doing battle with linx in the fields of Sunstrider Isle, threatened to bring about its destruction.

Kherighan's eyes were like fire. She could tell he still was not 'awake' even with the axe's power diminishing. Ella'dora continued to attack the dread axe, lips silently moving as she readied her next prayer. In her concentration on the incantation she lapsed a moment. It was all Sceratus needed. Suddenly the butt of the handle met Ella's cheek. She cried out as the pain traveled along the the side of her skull. She dropped to the ground, hand coming up defensively to where her cheek had been struck. She looked up to see Kher with Sceratus raised above his head. It was the end.

Looking upon the face of the man she loved, a single tear fell from her eye as she said goodbye. "I love you. I always will, my Kherighan." Ella closed her eyes.

In that moment, Sceratus came down.

A sharp sound of wood cracking against wood came from just above Ella's head. She flinched, yet nothing struck her. Ella wondered for a moment if he had killed her so fast she didn't feel anything, but she realized she could still feel the pain in her cheek and smell the dead grass. She opened her eyes to see Kherighan's own staring back at her, once again cool blue and misty. He was kneeling on one knee, so his face was level with her own. His arms was held up his axe horizontally... yet it was also blocking the blow from an identical axe. The razor sharp blade hovered a mere inches above her head. Holding the second axe was a flickering shadow version of Kherighan, furious red eyes burning as it snarled. Its seemed unstable, like it was phasing in and out of this dimension.

Realizing after a moment of shock that her Kherighan had recovered himself enough to save her from Sceratus, Ella'dora spun to the side to get herself out of harm's way. As she once again gripped her newly empower sword tighter, she felt the pain from her cheek fade as the residual healing powers of the Light repaired her wound. Ella lunged forward, swinging the sword overhead as the pitch black monster struggled with Kher. Sceratus broke from its competition with its former master and dashed with inhuman speed around to meet Ella's weapon with its own. The blade of the axe scraped along Ella's broadsword as the weapons locked together. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she shoved against strength Sceratus was putting behind the shell that once contained it.

Shaking his head of the fog which clouded his thoughts, Kherighan got to his feet. He thought himself in a nightmare, for he was watching a dark version of himself attacking the woman he loved more than his life. The ache he felt through his body woke him enough to realize this was real. He rushed at the shadow creature, swiping at its head. Sceratus laughed wickedly as it passed through with not even the slightest resistance. It was a shadow in a true sense.

Kherighan's distraction was enough for Ella to manage to unlock her sword from Sceratus and stab at its chest. It deflected her strike, but the blow caught the creature's shoulder. The runes of her holy weapon flashed as it made contact, and smoke billowed from the wound. Horrified that it had been harmed, Sceratus screamed in agony. It reared and swung its axe wildly at Ella. Kherighan appeared between it and its target, blocking the blade with his own. Having realized he didn't have the appropriate power to defeat the shadow, he focused on shielding Ella from the corporeal axe.

Moving with the grace and coordination of warriors who'd fought together for countless years, the blood elves' weapons danced as they assaulted Kherighan's silhouetted twin. Whenever Sceratus would find an opening to attack the elf who could hurt it, Kher was there to keep the blow from connecting. Ella weaved in and around Kher's body, hacking away bits of Sceratus. It let out a shreik of frustration that sounded throughout the valley.

In that moment, Kherighan whirled, the blade of his axe slicing cleanly though the leather braided handle of Sceratus. A small shock wave pushed him back as the shadow's blade spun away and sunk into the hallowed earth. Its firey eyes looked in disbelief for only a moment before Ella appeared, leaping up from behind Kher with her sword raised above her head. A shimmering arc trailed the runed broadsword it fell right through the center of it's essence. A grotesque and inhuman howl emanated from the core of its being. It sent shivers down Ella's spine. Bright wispy light devoured the shadow from the inside out along the line that trailed through Ella's final strike. The flaming eyes were extinguished last, giving Ella'dora and Kherighan an accusatory and pained look before expiring is two tiny puffs of smoke.

Still breathing rapidly, the elven couple stood tense for a few moments longer. Slowly they realized the battle was finally won. They turned toward each other, elated. Their armor clunked together as they embraced each other. Not far away, the two guards were recovering from their imposed stupor.

Tears of regret that had been absent ever since his conversion to the death knights suddenly welled up in Kherighan's eyes as he gently touched his fingers to the cheek where Ella had been been hit. Although it had already healed, Ella instinctively winced.

"I'm so, so sorry." Kherighan's voice was hoarse, the echo fainter than it was not an hour ago.

In response Ella jumped up on Kherighan, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. The force of her enthusiasm and weight of her in full armor sent the two falling backwards into the brown and orange grass. Their plate wear sang lowly as they hit the ground. The Argent guards heard the commotion and moved in to investigate, then blushed and averted their eyes at finding a different type of attack than they'd been expecting. The two humans chuckled as they left the paladin and death knight to their kissing.

Eventually the moment passed and their passionate kiss changed into smaller playful ones. Finally their lips drew away from each other and Ella rolled off of Kher with a low metallic shuffling. They lay together in silence as the events that had just unfolded sunk in. Kher spoke first.

"I really am sorry, Ella. I should have come alone."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Yes, that would have been brilliant. Then there would have been no one to stop you from slaughtering the already minuscule population of this land."

"True. Still...," said Kherighan as he looked that the now very ordinary axe that lay beside him, "Sceratus almost made me kill you."

Ella was still laying down, looking up at the hazy sky.

"What do you remember?" she inquired, turning her head to gaze away at the nearby mountain range.

Kherighan collected his thoughts a moment.

"I remember the sudden pain in my head, hearing Arthas' voice calling me. I heard it often when he had control over me. When the pain subsided, I heard you call my name. I opened my eyes and I thought I saw... and old companion of mine." Kherighan swallowed at the memory before continuing. "Her name was Nortiana. She was a paladin, like I was. I knew her since she and I were very young. We were very close. She died in these lands just before I was changed into what I am today."

From the corner of Kher's eye he could make out Ella nod somberly.

"She wasn't the same when I saw her today. Her skin was grey and drawn; hair was clear as ice. She more resembled a Forsaken than my friend. I couldn't stand the thought of that unclean thing walking around in my companion's body. I cried out in my anguish and tried to destroy it."

Sighing, Ella whispered, "That must have been when you attacked me. You thought I was her. I was in total disbelief of what was happening."

"I was totally convinced you were a monster. It was only when you had damaged Sceratus that the illusion broke. When I was fending you off, each time you connected with my axe, the vision shook to reveal you beneath. But I was only able to fully break free of its hold when I heard you tell me you loved me."

Ella felt her cheeks flush a little as she remembered the moment. She closed her eyes and sat up. When she opened them and looked at Kherighan fully since the fighting had ceased, she gasped. Kherighan looked at her curiously.

"What is it, Ella?"

Mouth opened in awe, she reached up and cautiously touched Kherighan's spiky hair. Taking her fingers away she looked at them carefully as if expecting them to have changed color. Kher took Ella's hand in his own. Peering into an an area on the surface on her armor that was still polished, He examined his reflection. Looking back at him was a Sindorei that was very similar to himself, same straight jaw and sloping nose, but instead of raven locks the elf's hair was deep blood red.

All he could make out was a short, "Huh..."


End file.
